


Dumbasses in quarantine

by orphan_account



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, OOC??? but actually idk but they're dumb anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just two lads in quarantine."At some point it became a sort of habit for Aikawa to tuck Risu in, because the dumbass always sleeps without a blanket. And the living room can get pretty cold. Risu always woke up tucked in a warm blanket and perhaps an annoyed comment from Aikawa. But no matter how hard he tried to be annoyed, part of him always hoped Risu would forget about it again. "
Relationships: Aikawa/Risu (Dorohedoro)
Kudos: 42





	Dumbasses in quarantine

It's been a week since the quarantine started. Risu didn't really mind staying at home as much as he thought he would, he had plenty things to entertain himself with. Aikawa on the other hand did quite miss going outside, but it wasn't that big of a deal. When it came to grocery shopping, it was mostly Aikawa who went outside. He was at lesser risk than Risu. Risu mostly napped trough the day, it felt odd. No matter how much he rested, he still felt tired. Perhaps it's because of boredom, perhaps because of his awful sleepin pattern that consistent of sleeping trough the day and waking up at 3am. But it was quite nice to know that momentarily, he didn't have much to worry about. He didn't need to go anywhere, no appointments, no plans, just a simple day inside. He took a liking to napping on the couch, it weren't very long naps so Aikawa didn't particularly mind. They often played video games together and binged a bunch of shows and movies they always wanted to watch. While this was incredibly stressful, they both tried to make the best out of it. At some point they both picked up drawing. Aikawa mostly drew many of Risu's cacti. When they first because roommates, he didn't particularly like them, but those spiky lads grew on him. He even takes care of them, even if they don't need that much care. It made Risu smile when he thought about it. Risu's sketches somehow always drifted back to Aikawa, most of them he never even shiwed to him. But nonetheless he found it soothing to draw him. Aikawa always made him feel at ease. They both enjoyed this little hobby, something they could do together in peace and quiet, or maybe with some nice and loud music. Whatever was more fitting that day. 

At some point it became a sort of habit for Aikawa to tuck Risu in, because the dumbass always sleeps without a blanket. And the living room can get pretty cold. Risu always woke up tucked in a warm blanket and perhaps an annoyed comment from Aikawa. But no matter how hard he tried to be annoyed, part of him always hoped Risu would forget about it again. Sometimes when Aikawa thought Risu was already asleep, he would play with his hair. Sometimes Risu happened to be awake, but pretended to be asleep. He... really loved it. More than he thought he would. It was so gentle and soothing. He always hoped he'll do it again, sometimes even pretended to fall asleep. Risu didn't know how to deal with his craving for affection. But this seemed like the perfect escape from confrontation with that. At some point Aikawa started giving him a forehead kiss after he tucked him in. It wasn't necessarily special because they've been pretty touchy before and a playful kiss on a cheek wasn't unheard off. But this... Felt more intimate. It wasn't just a quick stupid little smooch. It was a more gentle, sweet kiss. It was so.. nice. Risu was addicted. He wanted Aikawa to give those sweet kisses to him when he was awake, he wanted more of this affection. Sometimes he would touch Risu's hair or caress his cheek. It made Risu's heart melt. He wasn't sure what he felt for Aikawa, was it love, some craving, or something else entirely? He didn't want to try and dig for answers to his numerous questions. He just wanted to get closer. He wanted to know how to ask Aikawa to give him forehead kisses without fear, without feeling awkward. Without ruining what they have.

At some point when Aikawa leaned in to give him yet another forehead kiss, Risu pulled him close to him. Aikawa let out startled sound, but son relaxed in his embrace. They stayed like this the rest of the afternoon, neither of them needing any words to describe whatever they're feeling. They just knew they both felt this warmth for each other. They both wanted to get closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyo your sexy himbo man: me is BACK. Yet again with another late night fic. Honestly this started off as joke cuz I saw a wholesome Reddit post. But then JOSH (this is personal attack you hospital smelling bastard ILY) said YEs KiNg Do iT
> 
> So I did.  
> This is probably OOC bc I haven't rlly gotten a good feel of their dynamic yet bc I read drhdr rlly sparsly bc I can't handle the fact that it does end n shite. Anyway don't take this too seriously this is just me being Sappy in quarantine.


End file.
